Tears to Roses
by reforgedGaara
Summary: Dino Thunder AU all characters are OC's designed to make the reader take a more in depth look at the deeper side of PR. This is about a girl who dons Zeltrax's armor to fight the Dino Thunder Rangers. Chapter 2 up! Please review if you want me to continue
1. Chapter 1: 99 Theses

(A/N: This is extremely AU and all characters are made up by me. I don't own Power Rangers, don't sue. This is a really different sort of fiction than I'm used to writing but I got inspiration for it by listening to a song and its also based on someone very special to me. Please read and enjoy a special point of view in a unique twist on a childhood series of mine. Rest assured…mature themes and thought provoking points abound.)

Chapter One: 99 Theses

A black cloaked figure walked the streets, shoulders hunched over, and her head swiveling from left to right as if she were in danger. The sky overhead booms with thunder as the heavy thunder clouds threaten to storm. A cool wind blows through the streets ruffling the figures' cloak as a few rebellious strands of red hair peek out of the hood. She halts her morose parade in front of a hero's shrine. A gold statue, four figures, the Dino Thunder Rangers. She quickly produces a long scroll of parchment and a hammer with a nail. She nails the Parchment to the shrine and hurriedly scampers away.

It reads:

" "We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America."

My dear citizens, our founding fathers wrote these bold words when faced with religious, political, and economic tyranny and now we ourselves are faced with the same circumstances. Unfortunately, our founding fathers would be ashamed to know how we have allowed it to happen to ourselves. There is no external threat to liberty and freedom…this time it comes from within. From people masquerading as Champions of the people, people who take advantage of those different than others and if things do not change…we will find ourselves slaves. Who am I to prescribe such a morose prognosis? My name is Kismet. I hate normality, mediocrity, and the status quo. If you underestimate me, I will take you down. I am second to none. I am Me.

My dear citizens, we live in one of the worst places to ever live, at least in my opinion. People here are so self-righteous, so mired in hypocrisy, so blinded by faith that they have almost forgotten how to think for themselves…or perhaps that is humanity in general. This city is home to some of the worst organizations ever to exist. We, dear citizens, have let the Mafia, the Illuminati, the Free Masons, the KKK, the Catholic Church, and the Neo-Nazis infiltrate our dear city. Though they are a pox on our city, they are nothing compared to the true cancer. The cancer I speak of parades around in yellow, red, black and blue colored spandex and giant metal dinosaurs pronouncing judgment on those whose opinions and goals differ from their own and then destroying said individuals.

Who has the right to take away another's life? No one, unless they are divine, and that is exactly what these mortals calling themselves Power Rangers have done. No one asked them to protect this city, no one asked them to destroy the so called "monsters" that exist in this city, they simply believe because they have the power to destroy them that it makes them automatically on the side of Right and Justice. I contend that THEY ARE THE MONSTERS. I say this because they make no attempt to understand the so called "monsters". They simply destroy just like the "monsters" they seek to annihilate.

Hypocrisy, I hate it, and so much else abounds because the citizens of this city worship these Power Rangers as if they were gods. I see through their lies, and…I will stop them. I will be the Champion of the Monsters and avenge the grave injustices done to them. Their blood cries out to me from the ground demanding vengeance. Their echoing death screams haunt my dreams. I cannot rest any longer while this injustice is sanctioned. I must fight it. I will don the Forbidden Armor and fight these spandex wearing gods. They are warriors, warriors fight, and what fights……can be killed. This is my declaration to all, their tyranny is at an end. I formally declare war on The Power Rangers. I am the Equalizer. I am Justice. I am Vengeance. I am the Blood of the Slain. I am Strength. I am Intelligence. I am Cunning. I am Power. I am Evolution. I am Kismet."

Slowly a crowd gathers around the parchment perplexed at its words. Their meaning lost and the message falls on deaf ears. One sole reader, one different from the rest understands. This white trench coated figure smirked, his long black hair getting in his way "and so the game…begins". He smirks and walks off.

Suddenly, the alarm sounds. Shop windows break as a part bird, part speaker, and part flower monster screams. Its feathers fluff as it takes another big breath and screams once more shattering cars and buildings alike.

At the high school three teens sit at their desks. One is a brown haired teen wearing a bright red shirt and blue jeans with a peculiar wrist band on his left arm, that contained a red gem. He is semi-muscular and is obviously a jock. His name is Joseph, but others settle for J. A female, with long blonde hair and a figure that most guys lusted after, rose from the desk as soon as she heard the alarm. She was dressed in a black short skirt with a bright yellow tube top and on her left wrist was a peculiar wrist band, but this one contained a yellow gem. Her name was Rachel, but her nick name was Rue. A skinny but intense eyed individual dressed in a dark blue shirt with black jeans rose in suit and headed off. He was tough, thick skinned and thick headed to the bone. On his left wrist was the same strange wristband but this one had a blue gem in it. His name was Trent, but most just called him Spike. Lastly, a boy dressed in all black stood, his wristband was the same as the others but with a black gem and his black hair hung down in front of his eyes drooping. His name was Jason, but most called him Jase. He stood and followed the others out. Strangely no one noticed and continued panicking from yet another Monster attack.

"it's really depressing that no one notices we all leave at the same time during the monster attacks, you'd think intelligent people would start to suspect something. Makes me really doubt why we are protecting these people." Jase said darkly as the rangers headed behind the school.

"Yeah…maybe they are really idiots…or perhaps they suspect…but have no proof and are too smart to bring up such a ludicrous thought without a shred of evidence." Joseph said always the first to be optimistic.

"whatever, lets just get this over with." Rue said rolling her eyes.

All their wristbands turned into morphers, a head of a tyrannosaurus appeared on J's wrist, a head of a pterodactyl appeared on Rue's wrist, a head of a triceratops appeared on Spike's hand and a head of a brachiosaurus appeared on Jase's wrist. They all flourished their morphing movements

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" they said in unison as they pressed a button on their morphers activating their link to the morphing grid.

All four Dino Thunder rangers appeared in front of the monster "Yah! You're days are over!" J said as he launched himself at the monster swinging his tyranno staff.

Sparks flew out of the monsters' chest, and Rue sprung into action slashing at it with her Ptera grips making more sparks fly. Spike charged the monster and stabbed him with his Tricera shield.

Finally, Jase took his Brachio staff and formed a circle in the air "Brachio staff! Energy orb! FULL POWER!" he said as he hit the glowing purple lightning orb at the monster. The monster screamed as it was enveloped in the energy orb. It exploded into sparks as it fell onto the ground.

"Yeah! We did it!" all the rangers said as they slapped high fives.

A red headed female figure watched from the shadows "its time." She said merely.

She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black halter top. She reached into her pocket and drew out a conch looking item. She held it next to her forearm and said "Armor release!" the conch dissolved into a black mist and settled down over her. Her lithe form disappeared under the layer after layer of armor and cybernetics. After her transformation, she looked more male than female and more cybernetic than man. She clenched her fist, feeling the raw unrestrained power and knowledge of martial arts flowing through her veins. She stepped out into the open streets

"Rangers…you're time is at an end." She said but was surprised.

Instead of her normal voice it appeared heavily modified, heavily dampened and heavily unnatural _It's perfect…_she thought as she smirked and drew out from her leg sheath a long sword made of a green crystalline substance. "I am a force of Evolution…..I am the gods will….." she clenched her other fist preparing for battle "I am Kismet."


	2. Chapter 2: Gloomy Skies

(A/N: I hope you all liked the last chapter, I know it's a controversial thing but eh. Well if you like it please review so I can know what to improve on or what you all like and if I should continue this fic.)

Chapter 2: Gloomy Skies

"Another Monster?" Jase asked pounding his fists together excitedly.

"Sweet, looks like we get another warm up!" Rue said flipping her hand excitedly.

The cybernetic monolith stood still watching the rangers celebrate. It cracked her gloves, trying to break the stiff fabric in. She waved her sword around getting used to its feel and weight in her hand. She looked for the first time through her visor and saw technical readouts all over her HUD (A/N: Heads Up Display). The cybernetic armor was doing all sorts of complicated equations and tests that Kismet had no idea what their purpose was. The helmet suddenly sent telepathic commands to her body, she involuntarily twirled her sword through her fingers anxiously.

_It appears this armor has a will of its own…lets see what this armor can do…_ Kismet thought with dark satisfaction.

The rangers were caught completely off guard, as they were still conversing among themselves about what they were going to do when they got home. Kismet charged slashing across Rue's chest as a large amount of sparks flew out of her chest. Following through Kismet used her momentum slashed diagonally down the Spike's chest sending the ranger down to the ground. Jase brought his Brachio staff up just in time to stop Kismet's sword.

"Not too bad, ranger." Kismet growled through her unnatural voice.

"Not too bad yourself, monster." Jase said as he struggled to keep the sword lock.

J recognized the opening and brought out his Thundermax Saber and slashed at Kismet's shoulder. Surprisingly the armor's sensors picked it up and a low humming sound started eminating from it. The ranger brought his sword down onto the armor but the blow wouldn't connect. The confused ranger stared in horror as Kismet broke the sword lock and kicked Jase to the side. She spun to face J and slashed once down his chest, once across his stomach, one more down his chest and finally ran her sword through his chest. J's ranger shields fell under the ruthless assault and he let go of his Thundermax saber, it clanged to the ground. There was a large pop sound as Kismet ran her sword through the red ranger. He groaned and fell down backwards, the sword still lodged in his chest and a pool of red blood started to fill in around him. A sound like that when a soda can fizzed was heard and J was forcibly demorphed. Kismet's sword, of its own accord, dislodged itself painfully from J's chest and flew back into Kismet's hand.

Kismet laughed disdainfully "Already you fall to me, is this the best that the 'warriors of justice' can offer to me?" she taunted.

Jase clenched his fist as he and the rest of the rangers dashed over to their fallen leader. Rue held J close to her as she demorphed.

"Come on J…stay with us.." she coaxed trying to keep him conscious.

Kismet's armor beeped at her, its helmet readings were starting to glitch and she could feel her armor shock her. _Time to get out while I still can…_Kismet looked at them and sheathed her sword back into the ankle holster she had. "Take your leader to a hospital and maybe he'll live….I'm done with you for now." She said as he turned her back on the rangers and walked off down the street.

The rangers demorphed and helped J to his feet as they struggled down the street to the hospital. Jase clenched his teeth as he tried to pump as much dino energy into J as he could to keep him alive. _Who is this guy in the armor? How did he defeat us so quickly? This is so strange…_Jase thought.

Kismet struggled down an alley not far from the rangers, her body was coursing with blue electricity. She was in a lot of pain, she grunted and fought to maintain control of her new powers but in the end failed. She gave a last cry of pain and slumped to her knees in the alley as he armor faded away into a black haze revealing her ,normally passive face, contorted in pain. She fell face first into the pavement passing out into a nice blissful slumber.

The doctors at the hospital had been helpful in treating J's injuries no questions asked, just like usual. _And they say money can't buy everything…_ Jase scoffed to himself as he shelled out the usual no questions asked fee in cash. _It sure as hell buys most things though._ Jase was glad for once that he was filthy rich. His parents didn't work, his grandparents had never worked a day in their lives and so on and so forth. His money went all the way back to the 1700's, he was a true blue blood aristocrat.

"The doctors said you should be better within the week, J." Rue said as she kissed his forehead affectionately.

"yeah…well he still needs to keep himself out of battle for at least two, just to be safe." Spike said shrugging.

Jase didn't engage in their banter and decided to instead go over to the window and look out onto the street. He saw the people below, scurrying about from place to place. Each had their own agenda and their own perogatives. He laughed _It all seems so silly…worrying about the promotion or about the bills…_his mind flashed to an image of the black armored warrior they had fought today _Especially when your entire life could be taken away in a flash…maybe the populace needs to wake up and enjoy life…while they still can._ He sighed, always the pessimist in the group. He opened a window and looked out. He saw big black forboding storm clouds on the horizon. His nose tingled with the smell of rain and his skin prickled with the electricity of lightning _Because I have a feeling…things are about to take a turn for the worse…_ He took a deep breath inhaling the new scents that the storm was bringing _Because by my reckoning…a storm is on its way…_

There was a clap of thunder as the storm clouds rolled in. People ran for cover and bunkered down preparing for the storm. Meanwhile a red haired girl lay unconscious in an alley. She groaned in pain, her mind trapped in a flashback.

_It was about three o'clock in the afternoon and a small red headed girl skipped down the street home from school. She clutched in her hand her school bag as she skipped. She hummed aloud to herself "go go power rangers!" she giggled as she rounded the corner and unlocked the garage with her spare key. She put her books down and hopped on her bike. It was pink and had green star stickers put all over it, with a nice white basket on the front. She continued to hum "go go power rangers!" as she rode her bike down the street to her mom's work…just like always. Except something was different today…there were two giant warriors locked in mortal combat on the street, a giant dragon and the power ranger's megazord. The little girl looked in shock as the Dragonzord wheeled around and struck the Megazord with its mighty tail. The Megazord fell down, almost in slow motion, and crashed onto a school. "MY SCHOOL!" the girl screamed as she got off her bike and started running toward the megazords "STOP! YOU'RE KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE!!" she screamed as a police man tackled her to the ground "little lady! Run home, hurry! Before you get killed!" he said as he shooed her off an then ran himself. "MY FRIENDS WERE IN THAT SCHOOL!!" she screamed in tears as she ran again at the megazord as if to hit it. Emotions boiled up inside of her as she ran past the megazord and into the wreckage that had been her school. There she saw several bodies, her best friend Lizzy, dead, her father the gym teacher, dead, and finally her teacher Mrs. Grimksi…dead. All badly mutilated and bleeding, several were missing limbs. She backed out in horror "MOMMY!!" she screamed as she ran away out of the wreckage and toward the office building. _

_  
The Megazord and Dragonzord were still fighting in the streets, people ran in terror bumping into her, knocking her over. "Can you help me?" she frantically asked "can you help me? I can't find Mommy!" she said over and over but no one helped her. A particularly large man slammed into her roughly and she fell down onto the concrete, a piece of the shattered concrete wedged into her left eye. She screamed and took the piece out of her eye driven by mere panic and desire to see her mother. She finally got up, avoiding being trampled, and ran out of the surging crowd into the streets where the Megazord and the Dragonzord were fighting. "I'm not afraid of you!" she said defiantly as she ran through the Megazord's legs to the office building. She halted at the door to catch her breath, a last glimpse of an innocent smile crossed her face. The screech of metal on metal pierced her ears as she turned around and saw the Megazord throw the Dragonzord down, it skidded down the street ripping up concrete, street signs, water pipes and all the rest….heading straight towards the red haired girl. Frozen by fear she watched the hulking machine approach her, 'why me? Why do we have to live in constant fear? Why does this city put up with this? Who pays for all this damage? Who brings the innocent back from the dead after these attacks? Who are these Power Rangers? Why do they do this to our beautiful city? WHY DO WE ALLOW THIS??' her eyes narrowed and hate filled her small body as she nimbly dodged to the side of where the Dragonzord's skidding body landed…and she watched in horror as the giant machine bulldozed her mom's building. Her hate faded instantly…replaced with inconsolable sorrow as she ran towards the wreckage screaming "MOM! MOM!!!". The Dragonzord reared back up and continued it's fight with the Megazord totally uncaring. _

_The girl looked through the wreckage, her small petite body being ravaged by hot pieces of burning shrapnel and metal. She dug for hours or maybe just minutes, she couldn't tell, until she came to the body of her mother. She held her close and her mom smiled weakly at her "honey…you should be at home…" she said as she looked down to see that she was missing her legs bleeding profusely. The small girl wept uncontrollably "I don't want to lose you mommy…I lost daddy and my friend…I can't lose you." She sobbed. The mother looked the girl in the eye and said "Brittany…you know that I will always be with you…" the mother winced in pain "it's my time, Brittany…and always know…I'll be in your heart…and Kismet will always look out for you…trust in the gods…" and the mother went limp in her daughter's arms, dead. Brittany wept and wept, rage and sorrow consuming her innocent heart "How…how could there be gods…if this happens…how can there be Right and Wrong…if the warriors for good…" she looked up at the rangers and then down to her dead mother "kill innocents…" her eyes narrowed and she sucked in a deep breath. She laid her mother back down to her eternal rest and stood up among the wreckage that had been her life. 'There's nothing left for me here now…' she thought and she slowly walked away._

Kismet's eyes shot open, she was sweating and had a horse feeling in her thoat as if she had been calling out in her sleep. She looked around frantically trying to get her bearings. She calmed down slowing her breathing and letting her short term memory reboot. She remembered where she was, she was in an alley…she had fought the power rangers. She smiled to herself as she rose from the ground shaking off the dirt and grime _I need a shower…_she thought as she looked up towards the sky and heard the thunder boom overhead. _Looks like whatever's up there really is looking out for me…_she thought as the rain started. _Mother…I will not let your death have been in vain…_she clenched her fingers around the conch she kept on her necklace _I will avenge you…_

Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop, a mysterious man watched the girl go "yes…seek your revenge…" he chuckled to himself "this game keeps on getting more and more interesting…" he laughed to himself as he walked off the roof. A screech was heard and a mysterious shadowed beast flew in from nowhere, and the figure landed on its back as it flew off into the gloomy stormy skies.

Although in different parts of the city all three people, Kismet, Jase and the mysterious man shared one thought _Dark times are coming… _


	3. Chapter 3: Dead End Game

(A/N: Hooray I've got a response. Please give me some feed back you all who are reading. Thanks Arathalia for the review and I'm glad you like it.)

Chapter 3: Dead End Game

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or characters, I just own my OC's. I don't own Topugera either.

A lone tall, tan figure with long black hair stood looking in the mirror. His lifeless green eyes stared into their own depths. He was fairly handsome, but his whole body seemed to eminate an aura of mystery and darkness. He ruffled his own hair as the music played in the back round. It was Humanity by The Scorpions.

_Humanity _

_Auf wiedersehen _

_It's time to say goodbye _

_The party's over _

_As the laughter dies _

_An angel cries _

He smirked as he wiped a small tear from his eyes, a small regret of what he had become.

_Humanity _

_It's au revoir to your insanity _

_You sold your soul to feed your vanity _

_Your fantasies and lies _

He uncovered his wrist from his white trench coat revealing the head of a white dragon. The head's mouth moved as it seemed to speak "Human, there are others using their dino powers….why do you do nothing?"

_You're a drop in the rain _

_Just a number not a name _

_And you don't see it _

_You don't believe it _

_At the end of the day _

_You're a needle in the hay _

_You signed and sealed it _

_And now you gotta deal with it _

_Humanity _

_Humanity _

_Goodbye _

_Goodbye _

"Because, Topugera, I'm waiting….the time is not right….they are not ready…she is not ready…." He said softly as he thought 'I am not ready…'

_Be on your way _

_Adios amigo there's a price to pay _

_For all the egotistic games you played _

_The world you made _

_Is gone _

_You're a drop in the rain _

_Just a number not a name _

_And you don't see it _

_You don't believe it _

_At the end of the day _

_You're a needle in the hay _

_You signed and sealed it _

_And now you gotta deal with it _

_Humanity _

_Humanity _

_Goodbye _

_Goodbye _

_Run and hide there's fire in the sky _

_Stay inside _

_The water's gonna rise and pull you under _

_In your eyes I'm staring at the end of time _

_Nothing can change us _

_No one can save us from ourselves _

The human's eyes blinked impassively as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror. "Human what are you looking for?" the dragon's head said.

"I'm looking for purpose." He said softly as he continued to look at himself.

"You're purpose? Only you can decide that…so why look?" the dragon's head answered him.

"Because….I must look….I am compelled…but every time I see the same thing…." His eyes steeled.

"What is that human?" the dragons head asked.

"I see…..Nothing." he said softly trying ro understand what that meant.

_You're a drop in the rain _

_Just a number not a name _

_And you don't see it _

_You don't believe it _

_At the end of the day _

_You're a needle in the hay _

_You signed and sealed it _

_Now you gotta deal with it _

_Humanity _

_Humanity _

_Humanity _

_Goodbye _

_Goodbye _

_Goodbye _

_Goodbye_

"And so I cannot leave this place until I know what I am destined for….and so…I will look." He said softly to Topugera.

"Very well, human….if you need me…I am here." He said as the dino morpher went silent.

"My destiny….is inside of me…." he said softly.

Meanwhile, else where, Kismet walked into her ramshackle apartment and plopped down on the couch. She groaned as she shook off the after effects of the armor _If I had not found this….key to my destiny…_She thought as she twirled the conch looking object in her fingers _I don't think I'd be the same….I'd still be the hopeless wandering orphan I was before._ She sighed and her stomach rumbled "Fighting for Justice sure is satisfying…but it doesn't pay the bills…" she whined as she got up and checked her small refrigerator.

She frowned "Just as I left you….empty." she mumbled "Why couldn't the food fairy have come?" she semi-joked to herself.

With an exasperated sigh she straightened her hair by running her hands through it and walked out of the shoddy apartment _I hate stealing…but…I have to survive._ She thought as she went to the nearest grocery store.

Inside, she walked to the cereal aisle and stuffed a box of cereal in her pocket as she hurried through. She was a pro, she didn't act nervous or scared, didn't get jittery but with cold calm precision she stole a box of cereal, a small carton of milk and some lunch meat. Suddenly as she reached for an orange a rough hand grabbed her wrist

"random inspection miss, you've been suspected of attempting to shop lift." The gruff security guard said.

Kismet couldn't believe it, she had never been caught "There must be some mistake" she said giving her best smile.

"No mistake miss, you're coming with me to the back." He said as he used his superior strength to literally drag her into the back of the store.

The huge muscular white security guard handcuffed her to the guard rail in his office as he stood back and locked the door, closing the blinds. He undid his shirt cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, he had a lustful look on his face. "You have two options….you let me have my way with you….or you go downtown…" he said laughing, evidently used to this routine.

Kismet squirmed she couldn't reach the conch around her neck and she found herself extremely vulnerable _If I let him…he'll probably take me to jail anyway…gods be damned…_she thought as he smirked.

"That's what I thought…" the guard said as he started to undo his pants.

Kismet closed her eyes and cursed every god she knew of and uttered curses to all the ones which she didn't. She prepared herself for the ultimate shame, but a smooth voice came from the back door of the office.

"The way I see it, you forgot one option…." A mysterious man said, the same white trench coated man she had seen before.

His green eyes shone dangerously "the third option…." He rolled back his sleeve on his left hand, thinking that Kismet's eyes were closed, and revealed his dino morpher.

And in a deadly voice he said "Is that I kill you before you lay another hand on her." He said as he pulled back a lever on his morpher "White Ranger, Dino Power" he said evilly.

In a flash of white light he vanished replaced by a figure that vaguely resembled a power ranger, but his helmet had a crest on it and had a Red X on its visor, in addition to the usual spandex this one also sported a golden shield and instead of a blaster at his hip….was a sword.

The guard was shocked "you…you wouldn't!" he sputtered as he reached for his gun.

But the mysterious figure was too fast for him, his sword already in his hand with the hilt pointed at the guard. He fluidly drew things in the air as golden yellow ropes appeared out of no where and wrapped themselves around the guard pinning his arms to his sides.

"Pathetic, you disgust me. Feeding on the innocent and helpless….you and all your kind." He said as he seemed to blur running circles around the guard landing strikes with his sword all over the guard. "You don't deserve life."

He said deathly serious as he cut up the guard with his sword after each pass, finally landing a solid blow on his jugular. The guard fell spewing blood all around the room. Still in his blur the figure slashed the handcuffs from Kismet's wrists and picked her up.

This was all happening too fast for Kismet to register, she did not like being picked up…or rescued. Regardless, she felt his speeding around town up to a familiar building…her apartment. He set her down and sheathed his sword, then sped off down the street without another word. Kismet watched lamely as he disappeared from sight one thought ringing through her head

_A Power Ranger just saved me…_


End file.
